Braille devices, also commonly referred to as Braille terminals, Braille readers or Braille displays, display Braille character to allow visually impaired users to “read” using the tactile sense (referred to herein as tactile reading). A Braille device will typically include a plurality of Braille cells. Alternatively, the Braille device may include a rotating Braille wheel. Each Braille cell or the rotating Braille wheel includes a plurality of selectively raiseable “dots” for outputting a given Braille code. The Braille device may also include a plurality of keys (e.g., Perkins Brailler) that a user can actuate to enter inputs into the Braille display. The keys may for example include six keys that can be used to input Braille codes, plus a space bar, backspace key and line space key of a Perkins Brailler. In another example, the keys may include a QWERTY keyboard.
Conventional Braille devices are designed for tactile reading of plain text content. In the conventional art, graphical information such as icons are interpreted and described in text form so that they can be presented in Braille code on the Braille device. As a result, content that includes icons, windows, radio buttons, check boxes, submit buttons and the like are difficult to present to a user on a Braille device.